


What if the laws get broken?

by Agni_KeefFluff



Category: Bedwars - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Bloody, Gay, M/M, Minecraft, bedwars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agni_KeefFluff/pseuds/Agni_KeefFluff
Summary: In Minecraft bedwars there's rules, ones no cross-teaming. What if this rule was broken. Green and red during all this war going on they start growing close to each other. Let's hope they don't get to close.note:This story was inspired by me and my friend making friends with red team and ending up making friends with them. Surprisingly were still friends, so yeah.
Relationships: Green/Red (Minecraft Bedwars)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	What if the laws get broken?

**Author's Note:**

> My writing skills are not prefect so if you find any grammar mistakes please tell me. Also, this a fic I made for fun so I hope for anyone who reads this that you like it too.

I stepped out of my residence and into the bedwars lobby my residence resided in. It was already full of people. I was running low on coins and needed them to pay for food and bills. I wish that I didn’t need to because I hate killing and scaring people. It’s-   
  
Traumatizing but I guess you get used to it. At least for the people on the top of the leaderboard. Even being here for years I’m personally still not used to it.   
  
I walk over to the game selections. There are different types of bedwars you can play. Though the rules don’t change, the number of players on a team does change. There are solos, duos, threes, and finally fours. I’m not a big fan of teams because I’d always end up with a manic who only cares about killing/ rushing. Or some wimp who would end up attacking me when I tried to kill someone who was trying to destroy our bed. So of course I pick solos and I sign up for the match that starts today at 1 pm. 

I walk into my game and sit in one of the chairs waiting for the other players to arrive. After I think three more people I see a kid walk in. I guess not really a kid but she looks like she just finished high school. She takes a seat next to me. Please why this I hate having to kill kids. Also, why do the admins even let kids into events like these. Probably to get a reaction out of players. Once everyone arrived and took a seat. One of the admins showed up like normal to go over the rules and tell us the major points to playing the game. We were then dropped into a random selector for our assigned colors. The room called “Random selector” is just I white room or black you get to choose. It has a spin wheel in the middle with different colors on it. The wheel makes the color you seem like fate but I’m pretty sure the admins just decide your colors beforehand. The color I ended up with is green. The contestants are then moved to their color-coded islands and the game begins.

“One”

“Two”

“Three”

“Round beginning NOW”

I go for my generator and gather 4 gold and 35 iron. I buy wood and endstone for my bed defense. I also buy some wool to get to the diamond generator. I move out of the shop and my own generator to the bed. After a minute I placed an okay bed defense. I then hear a loud thud and look over to see that yellow has built over to me and is now on my base. I quickly pull out my sword not wanting to waste the fact that they had taken a giant amount of fall damage. She started running right at me. What is she thinking you’ve taken damage it would be best to go for the bed and get it in view. Whatever. She takes a swing but I manage to evade by taking a sidestep to my right. Though she did get a bit of my wrist I ended up losing 1 and a half hearts. I take my shot to take a swing at her because she put too much power in the swing causing her to trip a little forward. My swing gets her arm and she starts bleeding. Ugh, I hate hurting children. She drops her sword and puts her hand on her arm. I take another swing slicing a giant gash across her chest. Her scream is killing me, she staggers backward and falls off the edge into the void. I just want to get this over with. While she’s taking time to respawn I make a pathway to the diamond generator and grab the diamonds that are currently there. I go back to my base and collect the other gold and iron from the generator at my base. I open the shops and buy iron armor with sharpness. I hear another thud liken the one from before. The yellow girl was back. I move over to where she has landed and wasted no time engaging her in combat. I aim my sword and swing at her legs. She tries to dodge but I end up still lightly cutting her left leg. She staggers and tries to retreat to the diamond generator. Only to realize that there was no way out. I follow after her and push her off the edge. She screams again.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around 6 mins later I have my bed defense complete. It's wood at the middle endstone around for 2 blocks up and glass on the outside. The yellow girl did attack two times during that time. I also got protecention 2, heal pool, and a way to mid for some emeralds. Another thing I bought was an axe, and a pickaxe. Yellow hasn’t attacked for a while what’s going on. I quickly move out of my own generator and look over to their island. She has a bed defense with walls up so I can’t really see in but from what I could see on the top it was covered in water and looked to be wood. I couldn’t be for sure. She was right now making a way to diamonds. Maybe finally she was playing this game smartly. While she does that I might as well check how many teams are gone. I walk over to the board that’s in the house area you start in. And check the teams. What THE?! What! Basically, all the teams are gone. How did this happen?! I look over to the side of the board where text appears to which team's bed got destroyed by who and also to who killed who. 

_ RED destroyed GREY's bed. _

_ RED killed GREY. _

_ RED destroyed PINK’s bed. _

_ RED kille- _

What the fuck! It’s just all red! Wait- what teams are alive right now. I look over at the map again. Yellow, Red, Cyan, and me. Well this isn’t gonna go well. I should really get that obsidian at my bed soon. I head out to the diamond generator and it seems yellow is back at their base. You know what, they seem to be busy buying things so maybe I can take their bed. I go over using their bridge and start sneaking to the front of their defense. Great their water is gonna be annoying. I start mining the wood in the water getting my legs soaked. There’s their bed I can se- “AH!!”

Fuck. I’ve been slashed on my shoulder and it’s deep. I look behind me to see yellow standing there. I try to swing my sword causing another wave of pain through my shoulder and arm. Shit! Yellow tried to dodge but because of the water, it’s hard to move away and end up getting hit. She starts to bleed from the side of her stomach. Since she tried to run from my swing she was farther away. With her a little bit away I take the chance to destroy her bed. I manage to destroy it. YES! Now I just ne- I start coughing up blood. When I look down I can see that I’ve been impaled by a sword. I stagger forwards only to feel more pain from the sword still cutting me. Damn this yellow girl is ruthless. Damn how long has it been since I played? Why am I thinking about this now? My vision fades to white. I then see a screen telling me I had died and that I’ll be respawning in 5 seconds. Well, that went as I sorta expected. Maybe now that her bed is gone she will leave me alone. 

3

2

1

And we're back. I sigh out loud. We’ll since I died let’s get my tools back and head to mid to get that obsidian. 

Now that I have my tools let’s go. When I reached the diamond generator and looked at my path to mid. I saw red heading my way. Great. This is not gonna be fun. Wait maybe I could. But that’s against the rules. But then again how am I supposed to know if an admin is always watching. Ugh. Fine, let's do it. I move back to grab some diamonds and once I turn around red is right there. I enmity hold the diamonds out and place them down. After placing them I move back and watch closely to see what he would do. He looks at me in shock, then smirks. He leans down and grabs the diamonds. What? There’s no way he’s taking my offer. He is breaking the rules. You're joking right?! After grabbing the diamonds he looks back at me one more time before I assume heading back to his base. How did that work? Nevermind that, I need to head to the middle and grab some emeralds. 

> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes had passed and I now have obsidian around my bed. Unfortunately when I got back after meeting red and checked the board Yellow had been killed by Cyan. I also got diamond armor. I wonder what red is doing. Is he going after Cyan or is he just getting more good gear? Is he gonna come back and kill me? Is giving him things again gonna work? Why am I so focused on that. I slap my face two times. Snap out of it!


End file.
